Les aventures de Dame Ivriniel
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Mais qui a donc tué le maréchal ferrant ? Ma réponse au défi du lauréat. Alors qu'on s'attend à voir de sérieux et viriles inspecteurs s'affairer autour de ce meurtre, c'est plutôt une redoutable dame qui se lance dans cette aventure.


La redoutable Tante Ivriniel, soeur de Finduilas et d'Imrahil de Dol Amroth, était de retour à Minas Tirith. Comme toujours depuis le décès de sa soeur, elle s'ennuyait ferme. La présence des nouveaux monarques n'avait pas pu dissiper son mortel ennui. Sa jeune nièce Lothíriel, auparavant si distrayante et serviable, était aussi présente avec son époux le roi du Rohan. Malgré le fait qu'elle trouvait son époux terriblement rustique et peu cultivé, il avait réussi à lui donner une raison de sortir de ses appartement et donner un but dans sa trop longue vie. Elle ne le félicitait pas mais lui attribuait ce talent grâce à leur distant lien parental.

Bref, toujours était il qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle quitterait la citadelle pour s'aventurer dans les sombres ruelles de Minas Tirith pour élucider ce mystère.

Eomer Roi lui avait raconté que le maréchal ferrant avait été assassiné. Et depuis, tant de rumeurs et légendes s'échappaient dans la cité. On racontait qu'il avait fait un pacte avec Sauron ou encore qu'il s'était amouraché d'une belle elfe et son fiancé était venu l'exécuter. Tant d'histoires, tant de racontars! Dame Ivriniel avait horreur d'entendre des balivernes. Elle aimait la vérité. Elle était la seule, du vivant de Denethor, qui lui avait dit ses quatre vérités.

Apprêtée dans sa volumineuse toilette, dans ce quartier où les nobles ne faisaient que passer à cheval, elle faisait tourner les têtes. Mais aussi dignement que son strict chignon, elle continuait à avancer. Derrière elle, son valet la suivait. Il titubait avec peine car n'ayant pas prémédité la sortie annuelle de la Dame, il s'était violemment enivré le soir avant.

Il frémit quand sa dame s'arrêta en face d'une auberge. Des relents d'alcool s'élevait d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la sombre salle. Le valet craignait que l'extravagante dame entre dans ce lieu et qu'il ait à répondre au Prince Imrahil et ses insupportables fils.

La dame lorgna longuement l'auberge puis tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la rue vers une échoppe construite contre des écuries. Laissant sa traîne plonger dans la gadoue, Dame Ivriniel s'avança vers l'appentis. Il y avait une enseigne sur laquelle quelqu'un avait grossièrement peint un fer à cheval. Dame Ivriniel s'approcha de la petite lucarne et contempla l'intérieur. Le valet l'interrompit:

- Ma dame! Quelqu'un vient!

Une femme vêtue d'une simple mais propre robe s'inclina en face de la dame. Dans ses deux mains, de grossières bagues en argent ceignaient chaque doigt. C'était un accoutrement incongru pour une femme du peuple. La grande Dame se lamentait silencieusement sur le manque de goût de ces misérables.

Ivriniel la toisa avec beaucoup de grandeur et leva son menton vers le ciel. Dans son éternel habillement de veuve, elle avait un air inquiétant sous toute cette dentelle sombre.

- Qui êtes vous ma brave dame? Je cherche le maréchal ferrant.

La femme fondit en larmes et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche.

- Mon époux est mort noble Dame.

Ses sanglots ne firent que peu d'effet à Dame Ivriniel. Elle haussa les épaules:

- Je vous exprime mes plus profondes condoléances. J'aimerais savoir si vous pouvez me montrer l'intérieure de votre humble échoppe.

La dame acquiesça, n'osant pas refuser quoi que ce soit à un tel personnage. Elle sortit un trousseau de clés pour ouvrir la porte pendant qu'Ivriniel sortait son éventail d'ivoire. Elle fut surprise de voir un intérieur très propre et bien rangé. il n'y avait rien qui puisse témoigner du sort funeste du maréchal ferrant.

Ivriniel hocha la tête puis tourna son regard perçant vers la veuve éplorée.

- Est-il mort ici ?

Elle commençait à avoir mal aux articulations et la chaleur étouffante faisait coller la soie à sa peau moite. Sa patience avait des limites. Mais elle aimait voir le travail bien fait et on lui avait toujours dit qu'on était toujours mieux servi par soi même.

La femme hocha la tête.

- J'étais chez ma soeur pour rendre visite à sa petite. Elle est née…

- Trêve de babillage ma petite dame. Je suis ici pour élucider ce crime. Qui l'a retrouvé? Vous je présume.

Son regard était à présent accusateur et elle serrait son poing sur son délicat éventail.

La femme recommença à pleurer:

- C'est Irgon l'apprenti qui l'a retrouvé hier soir. Il est tellement bouleversé. C'était comme un fils pour Maglier.

Ivriniel haussa les épaules et fit quelques pas dans l'étroite échoppe.

- Où se trouve-t-il à présent?

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et deux gaillards entrèrent en trombe. Ils se ressemblaient et devaient sans doute être apparenté. Tous deux avaient de sombres chevelures ébouriffées par leur course et des mines effarées. Ivriniel s'avança vers eux d'un pas décisif.

- Qui êtes vous garnements ! ?

- Voici Maglier l'apprenti et son cadet Feglier.

La grande dame plissa les yeux: Derrière elle, son valet blêmit. Il venait à peine de rejoindre cette honorable fonction. On lui avait raconté que dans sa prime jeunesse Dame Ivriniel avait été un grand esprit dans les salons littéraires et avait même des opinions très subtiles en matière de politique et stratégie. N'était-elle donc pas une descendante des princes de Dol Amroth à même titre que son frère et sa soeur cadette ? Elle n'était pas une simple vieille dame extravagante et trop bavarde avec ses chats. Le valet savait que c'était une grande journée et qu'il était au coeur de l'histoire. Il bomba le torse et leva la tête pour aussi fixer ces pauvres jeunes hommes endeuillés.

- C'est donc vous qui avez retrouvé le maréchal ferrant?

Son ton laissait deviner qu'elle pensait autre chose et les jeunes hommes frémirent. Dans ce monde, il suffisait qu'un noble pointe un pauvre du doigt et son destin était scellé. Aucun des deux ne croyait en la bienveillance de leur nouveau monarque. Cela importait peu de qui se trouvait ou pas sur le trône, l'histoire restait toujours la même.

Maglier s'avança courageusement devant cette dame couverte de soie, dentelle et taffetas noire comme il se serait avancé face à un Nazgul:

- Ma Dame, c'est moi qui l'a r'trouvé. Il était bien mort. Ils ont pris son oeil et quelques affaires.

Il cracha par terre et essuya une unique larme qui ruisselait sur sa joue.

Ivriniel se redressa encore plus et le toisa dédaigneusement. Elle n'avait guère de patience pour ce genre d'énergumène mais elle savait aussi lire ce que les regards décelaient. Elle inspira en éloignant son visage le plus possible des nouveaux venus. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'odeur nauséabonde qui se propageait autour d'eux.

- Quelles affaires? On lui a arraché un oeil ? Et quoi d'autre ?

Le teint du valet était verdâtre à présent. Il espérait ardemment que cette aventure se terminerait avant qu'il ne vide son estomac.

Le garçon s'agita et jeta un regard circulaire comme pour se remémorer de tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il se demandait pourquoi cette dame apprêtée pour un enterrement viendrait enquêter ici alors que le Roi avait déjà envoyé des hommes se charger de l'affaire. Peut-être que c'était une ruse pour mieux trouver le bourreau.

- Une pelle et une tige… J'crois que c'est tout.

Ivriniel fronça ses sombres sourcils. Même le valet devait avouer que dans la pénombre elle faisait penser à une sorcière avec son teint blafard et son accoutrement digne d'un cauchemar.

- Une tige… ?

La veuve prit la parole d'une voix tremblante:

- Il veut dire le tisonnier.

Ivriniel soupira bruyamment et retroussa ses manches pour se rafraichir. Ses maigres bras faisaient penser à ceux d'un cacabé.

- Et le corps ? Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont pris d'autre ?

L'épouse du défunt se détourna et quitta la pièce brusquement. Le valet la regarda sortir avec espoir: il avait besoin d'air et du brouhaha de la rue. Il voulait fuir cette horrible mascarade. Qui aurait cru que Dame Ivriniel avait l'âme d'un soldat qui ne craignait pas les horreurs et encore moins les cadavres.

- Un oeil, quelques dents et trois doigts.

Ivriniel hocha la tête. Elle observa à nouveau la sombre échoppe puis sans crier gare prit la porte de sortie. Le valet s'empressa de la suivre, laissant les jeunes hommes éberlués.

Sans dire un mot, la grande dame traversa la rue pour rejoindre l'auberge. Son serviteur respirait à plein poumons car l'idée de sentir l'intérieure d'une brasserie lui retournait le coeur. Sa mère avait raison, il n'aurait jamais dû quitter son village du Lebennin pour faire fortune.

Sans manières, la dame avança avec un pas résonnant vers l'aubergiste qui servait un homme. Pendant un instant, la fière Ivriniel perdit sa contenance. Quelque chose dans le regard du commerçant lui rappelait son défunt époux. Ses joues se rosirent et ses yeux brillaient presque de convoitise.

- Est-ce que j'ose vous interrompre Sire pour vous poser quelques questions ? C'est au sujet de la disparition du maréchal ferrant.

Automatiquement sans même la regarder, il répondit:

- Bien sûr bien sûr, entrez commissaire. Vous voulez une chope de bière ?

Mais en voyant la femme qui se tenait dignement en face de lui, il faillit renverser le verre qu'il tendait à un habitué.

- Avec plaisir mon bon monsieur. Même si je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que j'entre dans un tel établissement. Il me semble très ... charmant. Dites-moi monsieur l'Aubergiste, avez vous vu quelque chose d'étrange dans la rue hier soir? Je sais bien que votre auberge est bien prisée et remplie le soir mais peut-être que vous avez vu ou entendu quelque chose... ?

Le valet qui observait sa maîtresse faillit s'étouffer en voyant les minauderies de la vieille dame. Un instant elle était le corbeau du malheur et la voilà à présent qui rougissait comme une demoiselle effarouchée.

- Ah, vous voulez parler du maréchal ferrant ? Pauvre vieux. Si y en a un qui a pas mérité ce qui lui arrive, c'est bien lui ! Comme vous le supposez, il y avait du monde hier. D'ailleurs, il est passé en début de soirée, il avait l'air un peu tracassé. Il a pris une chope et il est reparti. C'est pas un gars causant vous savez, mais il rendait toujours service à tout le monde.

Dame Ivriniel trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage qu'on lui avait donné. C'était une étrange boisson et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les basses gens la prisait autant. Elle glissa une main dans son réticule et fit un noeud dans son mouchoir pour se souvenir de faire des remontrances à son nouveau neveu pour cette détestable habitude. Elle extirpa une pièce et la posa sur le comptoir.

Sans jeter un autre regard vers celui qui lui rappelait son premier et unique amour, elle se retourna dans l'air libre.

Sans s'expliquer auprès de son serviteur car une grande dame ne donne jamais ses raisons, elle retourna à la citadelle.

Elle passa une nuit mouvementée. Elle se remémorait de tous ces détails qu'on lui avait donné. Des images se peignaient dans son esprit et elle pouvait voir le cadavre et imaginer différentes histoires.

Il n'avait pas d'ennemis. Un homme du peuple pouvait être compris à travers son comportement dans son lieu préféré: une auberge.

A moins que l'aubergiste soit un vile menteur qui avait entretenu de très mauvais rapports avec son voisin. Ces hommes étaient toujours peu fréquentables et on entend souvent parler des sombres commerces qu'ils entretiennent dans leurs pièces de fond.

Les garçons semblaient trop jeunes et vrais pour mentir ainsi. Ils lui rappelaient ces garnements de Boromir et Faramir ! Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal après tant d'exercice et sa pauvre tête lui tournait. Elle respira ses sels maintes fois. Elle regrettait le jour du mariage de sa fidèle nièce Lothíriel: elle n'avait plus personne qui lui tenait compagnie. Par fierté, elle avait refusé d'avoir une dame de compagnie. Elle était une femme de fer et de mithril, une digne parente de Morwen. Elle n'avait besoin de personne. Elle n'était pas comme cette petite veuve du maréchal ferrant. Combien avait elle pleuré !

La vieille dame se souvenait de la veuve. Un craquement la fit sursauter et elle se redressa. Sa chandelle était encore allumée mais la flamme se mouvait dans l'air. Etrange, pourtant elle avait fermé la meurtrière avant de se coucher.

Ivriniel se leva et le plancher craqua sous ses pieds. Elle avait bien une servante mais elle dormait dans une petite pièce attenante à son salon privé. C'était une créature écervelée qui avait comme unique talent de pouvoir faire un thé qui plaise à sa Dame.

La dame se dirigea dans son salon mais un silence de mort l'entourait. Une pensée la fit se figer et elle faillit en faire tomber sa chandelle.

Dans son esprit se succédèrent des images glanées lors de sa longue journée: les bagues de la jeune veuve, les objets manquant, la propreté des lieux du crime, le cadavre tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé...

Il lui fallait trouver Mithrandir le plus tôt possible. Lui seul pourrait expliquer ce qu'elle avait compris au Roi Aragorn et ses hommes.

Elle même ne maîtrisait pas assez cette matière pour savoir comment prouver ses dires.

La porte de sa chambre claqua violemment et sa chandelle s'éteignit en roulant par terre.

Elle craignait que sa vie soit en danger.

Alors qu'elle titubait à tâtons hors de sa chambre, elle se rappelait cette histoire qui avait tant effrayé Finduilas lorsqu'elles avaient été petites filles. On leur avait parlé de cette créature, créée par le sombre Melkor, qui pouvait prendre l'apparence d'une jeune femme pour s'attirer le regard des hommes afin de pouvoir se sustenter de la chair et de certaines parties du corps humain et ainsi survivre à travers les âges. Les petites filles avaient été terrifiées. Leur père, le noble Adrahil, les avait réconforté en leur disant que c'était des sornettes colportées par des marchands haradrim pour effrayer les petits gondoriens. Mais avec le temps, Ivriniel avait appris qu'il y avait dans les sombres recoins de la Terre du Milieu des horreurs qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer.

Elle croisa un garde qui cacha habilement son étonnement de voir une vieille dame accoutrée seulement d'une chemise de nuit qui demandait s'il savait où se trouvait Mithrandir.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle fut en compagnie de l'istar que son coeur cessa de battre en chamade. Elle respirait plus profondément et était rassurée. Mithrandir ne rit pas lorsqu'elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait compris. Il ne fit que hocher la tête:

- Je suspectais un être maléfique. Mais on ne m'avait pas mentionné quels membres avaient été ôté du cadavre. Je dois réveiller le roi et le consulter. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une _Norncant(1) _errer parmi les humains. Elle avait bien profité des défunts de guerre mais à présent…

- Vous savez qui c'est. Il n'y a pas de doute. C'est la veuve. Elle portait de l'argent à chaque doigt. J'ai lu que ces créatures doivent porter beaucoup d'argent pour pouvoir rester dans une forme humaine le plus longtemps possible. C'est dans les mêmes Annales de Nemsad que j'ai pu trouver une description des moribonds qu'elles laissent derrière. Il avait aussi expliqué que les _Norncant_ aiment enterrer la chair qu'elles mangeront après deux jours.

L'istar l'interrompit avec un rire cristallin:

- Vous avez lu les Annales de Nemsad? Peu de mortels s'intéressent à ses écrits car il décrit trop de créatures et situations inimaginables.

- Oh vous savez, la connaissance est la meilleure manière de s'échapper de la peur. En trouvant comment tuer les _Norncant, _j'ai cessé de les croiser dans mes cauchemars. Et j'ai d'ailleurs cessé de penser à ces sornettes… C'est bien pour cela que je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite lorsqu'on m'a décrit le cadavre.

Elle se leva et se redressa avec majesté.

- Vieil homme, qu'attendez vous pour réveiller ce jeune roi et poursuivre cette vile créature?

Mithrandir inclina la tête avec un sourire.

- Ma dame, je vous enjoindrais de vous reposer. Je vais de ce pas réveiller le roi et l'avertir de la situation. Est ce que vous voulez que je vous escorte à votre chambre? Ou préférez vous dormir ici?

Les jambes de la dame tremblaient de fatigue mais Mithrandir savait qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer trop de compassion aux personnes imbues d'un trop plein de fierté. Ivriniel jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Elle était certainement fatiguée et maintenant qu'elle savait que la situation serait gérée correctement, elle pouvait dormir.

- Que diront les serviteurs demain matin? Une dame qui dort dans la chambre d'un homme qui n'est pas son parent ou son époux est un événement scandaleux.

Mithrandir ouvrit la porte en jetant un dernier regard malicieux à la femme:

- Dame Ivriniel, vous n'avez jamais été une femme qui craignait le scandale.

La vieille femme se laissa choir sur le lit et sourit à elle même: ce qu'elle aurait donné pour être jeune et assez vive pour les accompagner dans cette aventure. Hélas, le temps des aventures était révolu pour elle. Malgré cette amertume, elle était satisfaite d'avoir tout arrangé de la même manière qu'elle agençait les jardins qui entouraient sa demeure dans le Lossarnach. Il y avait un plaisir à donner des ordres depuis le confort d'un lit.

* * *

_(1) **Norcant** est un nom que j'ai crée pour cette créature. J'ai fourré mon nez dans mon lexique sindarin et choisi la contraction entre le mot **cant** qui signifie forme et **norn** qui signifie contorsionné._


End file.
